


Office Surprises

by MmmRossi



Series: It Started At The Office [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmRossi/pseuds/MmmRossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David Rossi arrives at the BAU one early morning, a certain technical analyst has a big surprise waiting for him at his office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters do not belong to me. 
> 
> This is a revised and extended version of my first Rossi/Garcia story, previously posted on ff.net.

It was one of those sleepless nights David Rossi was used to after particularly gruesome cases. He had been home by eleven, and after a glass of Scotch to help him wind down, had headed straight to bed.

He hadn't had anyone to share it with for longer than he cared to admit, which was partly due to the fact that the constant traveling and the long work hours didn't leave much time to actually get out and meet someone.

Another reason was the fact that after his third divorce he had somewhat given up on the desire to want to find the one person that would make his life complete.

Once bitten, twice shy, this saying was true indeed.

Especially during those nights, however, Dave tossed and turned in his king-sized bed that he found way too big for one person alone, wondering at what point in his life he had missed the road that led to happiness, a family, settling down.

Usually, he tried to still his racing mind with another glass of Scotch, a hot, soothing shower and a few quick strokes to release, which would make him sleepy and relaxed enough to pass out after a few minutes.

But not this time. Nothing he tried could put his mind at ease.

He had managed to put in a few hours of light, uneasy slumber, waking up every thirty minutes, but never falling into a deep, restful sleep.

Staring at the red digits of his alarm clock, he found that at 4.30 a.m. he might as well go back to the office and start the new day early.

After a quick breakfast, which consisted of nothing more than a few bites of toast and two cups of coffee, he arrived at Quantico exactly eight minutes after five. It obviously paid to have moved into that new house closer to work.

Walking through the bullpen a couple of minutes later, Rossi found everything still dark and empty, not that he had expected it to be different. When his glance fell up to his office, however, he noticed that he'd apparently been wrong in his assumption of being the first one in this morning.

There was a dim light shining through the half-open blinds on the window, and the door was left ajar. He was certain that he had both turned off the lights and closed the door when he had left only a few hours before.

Quietly stepping up the stairs, he passed Hotch's office and carefully peeked through the window to see who the intruder was.

What he saw made him gasp in shock.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head in disbelief. "I must be dreaming," he thought.

Either that, or the lack of proper sleep was taking its toll and he was hallucinating.

But when he looked again, the same picture as before presented itself to him.

Inside, sitting on his desk chair with one leg draped over the armrest and the other one lying on his desk, was Penelope Garcia. And there was no doubt whatsoever as to what she was doing. Her eyes closed, her skirt pushed up around her hips, he could see her hand moving inside her panties as she licked her lips and let her free hand run over her still covered breasts.

Swallowing heavily, he knew it would be wise to leave instantly, but he wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from her, knowing that he would never get the sight of her pleasuring herself out of his mind again.

She had always been a little different than all the other women he had met in his life. Hell, he'd even said so to Hotch after their first, awkward encounter.

Her colorful and bright appearance was something he had to get used to at first, but after a while he had begun to appreciate her outspoken and often chirpy nature. She was the light in a room filled with darkness for everyone on the team, even for Hotch and especially for him.

He had, though, never thought of her in anything but a platonic way, hadn’t even realized that she seemed to be attracted to him. He’d always attributed her sometimes nervous and erratic behavior in his presence to the fact that she might be a little star-struck by his status as a renowned author and the resident BAU legend.

Apparently he’d thought wrong, as her current actions in his office proved.

He also had to reconsider his own feelings for her. At least on a purely physical level they were running deeper than he’d realized. His body’s reaction to the sight in front of him made that clear.

The show she was currently providing made his blood boil and his face flush with hotness.

With the way her head leaned into his chair, her tongue slowly traced the outline of her lips, and the deep sigh that found its way to his ear, he felt himself being drawn into her web. He had never seen anything more sensual or erotic before, and he was known for being a lady's man.

As her hand wandered into her blouse, Rossi began to feel his blood run down to the nether regions of his body. Licking his lips, he suddenly hoped that this play wouldn't end anytime soon.

A wave of guilt rushed through him for watching her so shamelessly, but he couldn't help it. His arousal had long ago taken over his body, making it impossible for him to walk away.

He absently began to rub his growing erection through his jeans, as he tried to get the best look at her as possible. He knew how this was going to end, and he just hoped he would be able to bite back any sound that would alert her when he climaxed.

Standing and watching her for a good five minutes, he fantasized that it would be his hands on her body, his fingers inside her panties. He urgently longed for a chance to touch her.

Suddenly, she rose from her chair. His head snapped back and he pressed against the wall, praying that she hadn't seen him, already bracing himself for the embarrassment that would certainly follow when she found him standing here with a more than obvious bulge in his pants.

When after a few moments she didn’t appear next to him, he dared to peek inside again, and what he saw this time took his breath away entirely.

Penelope had taken off her panties and was now sitting in his chair again, her legs wide spread over both armrests, giving him a perfect view of her very moist and very swollen pussy. Her reaching over his desk and grabbing his ridiculously expensive Montblanc pen and letting it glide over her clit was his undoing.

His mind shut off all conscious and rational thoughts as he went inside and fell down on his knees in front of her.

Penelope’s eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh my God, Agent Rossi, Sir," she stammered embarrassed, automatically proceeding to cover herself. "I-I'm so sorry, Sir."

She tried to get up, but Rossi held her back.

It was only now that she noticed the wanton lust mirroring in his eyes and the predatory gleam, as he stilled her legs with both hands, stroking down her thighs.

"Open your legs again," he ordered gently, not wanting to scare her, but also making his intentions clear.

The scent of her arousal had clouded his mind, and he couldn't wait to touch her more intimately.

"S-sir?" Penelope asked weakly, not yet being over the shock of having been caught masturbating in one of her bosses' offices.

Feeling his warm hands along the inner sides of her thighs, she finally realized that he was very far from giving her a lecture on inappropriate behavior. Meeting his eyes, she felt the lust returning to her body as she heard him demand more forcefully.

"Now, Penelope!"

Obeying almost instantly, she let him draw her legs over the armrests again. _This is such a big mistake! You've gotta end this!_

Her heart raced as this thoughtrushed through her mind, but before she could gather it, the feeling of his hotbreath against her legs drove her insane. She couldn't say no anymore, she didn'twant to say no anymore, and another look into Rossi's dark eyes told her that heknew it.

He didn't want to stop either. All he wanted was to taste her and make her scream from desire. He began kissing and licking up her thighs, deeply inhaling her unique scent, until he wasn't able to contain himself anymore and buried his face between her legs.

A surprised squeal from Penelope, followed by a humming moan as he licked over her clit for the first time, made his jeans even tighter and more uncomfortable than before. Shifting slightly to relieve some of the pressure against his groin, he let his tongue play with her folds, relishing her moans and little squeals that only she could make like that.

When he suddenly pulled away, a disappointed "No!" escaped her mouth.

She opened her eyes and saw him get up, and before she could protest any further, she felt herself being pulled out of the chair and over to the couch.

Pushing her down, Rossi immediately parted her legs again, stroking her clit with his thumb, smirking at the sounds he heard in response.

"Touch yourself," he demanded softly, taking his hand away.

"Wh-what?" Penelope choked out.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself again. Just like you did before," he told her.

Blushing deeply, Penelope felt a sudden embarrassment.

Seeing her hesitate, Rossi bent down and kissed her thighs again, spreading them even further. He took her hand and placed it between her legs, rubbing over her wet labia with it.

"Do it for me, Penelope. Please."

She slowly began to oblige his request, watching him watch her with unspeakable lust and arousal darkening his eyes.

"God, that's so sexy. You're so fucking gorgeous, Penelope," he breathed out, running his fingertips tenderly over her bare legs.

She blushed upon hearing his words, but at the same time, they made her become more confident. Those few words alone were doing wonders for her self-esteem and made her feel incredibly warm and fuzzy inside. How many times had she fantasized about hearing David Rossi say something like that to her, Penelope Garcia? She couldn’t remember.

She never would have expected him to feel even remotely attracted to her. Oh, she knew that he liked and respected her, even after the bumpy start they’d had when he’d joined their team.

But this was almost too much for her.

And it was not just his unexpected reaction to her. What was going to happen afterwards? She didn’t want to let her thoughts go there right now. _Enjoy yourself_ , she told herself, _who knows if you ever get another chance._

After letting him guide her hand for several long seconds, she became bolder, licking her fingers one after the other before slipping two of them inside her wet heat. She never would have thought it possible to be turned on that much by touching herself while being watched by someone.

Her free hand found its way into her blouse, and Rossi couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"What are you thinking about, Penelope? What do you imagine when you stroke yourself like that?" He asked hoarsely.

"Y-you." She admitted.

It was true. While she’d also fantasized about Morgan and even about Hotch before, Rossi had been the star of her wet dreams for quite some time now. Nothing would get her off quicker and with bigger pleasure than thoughts about David Rossi.

And he was living up to every fantasy she’d ever had about him. And then some.

"What am I doing?" He wanted to know.

"You're touching me." Her answer came out with another moan.

"With what? My hands? My mouth?"

“Your mouth. Your tongue.”

“You mean, like that?”

He leaned forward and licked over her pussy once.

“Oh God, I need more!”  

“All you have to do is ask nicely, Sweetheart,” Dave said, gripping her thighs tightly, moving his hands up and down.

“Please, David!”

The way she unexpectedly used his given name made him shiver, his cock growing even harder, if that was actually possible. He wanted nothing more than to sink deeply into her hot core. At the same time, he loved to tease her, make her beg and plead.

It was clear to him that she was probably very close to the edge already; she’d had a head start after He had, however, no problem with  making her cum twice, in fact, he was looking forward to getting her to climax against his tongue and for the second time while being buried deep inside her.

“Please what, Penelope? You have to tell me what you want, Baby.”

“I want your mouth on me. Please lick me, I’m beggin’ you!”

He grinned widely, stroking his palms up the insides of her thighs to her entrance. Entering her only slightly with one finger, he purposely left out her clit as he played with her soaked skin outside her core.

She thrust her hips up to try and get him in deeper, moaning in frustration at the merely minimal contact of his hand.

Finally taking pity on her, though admittedly only because he couldn’t wait any longer to taste her again, he added a second finger and slid them in as deep as possible. He was rewarded with a very happy and high-pitched scream, and was very glad that they were the only ones already in at this early hour of the day.

Bending his head, he gently sucked her clit between his lips, and her scream became even louder. She was very vocal, and he had to admit, he liked that very much.

It didn’t take him long to find the sweetest spot inside her, stroking his fingers in and out, while lapping up all of her juices like a thirsting man in a desert finally reaching an oasis.

As he worked her towards an orgasm, he realized that there was no way this very special morning meeting would be a singular event.

“I’m so close!” She screamed out, and with one last thrust of his fingers tumbled over the edge into the biggest pleasure she’d ever had. No one had ever made her come like that with his fingers and mouth alone.

Letting her ride out her climax, he watched in utter fascination as she shook and trembled beneath him, insanely pleased with himself that he had been able to make her come like that.

Pressing one last kiss to her core, he straightened up, unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he told her with a mischievous smirk.

Penelope could only nod her agreement. She was still too out of breath to form coherent sentences.

She couldn’t believe that after this amazingly satisfying orgasm she’d just had, she still longed for him to fill her.

Watching him closely as he pulled his pants and boxer shorts down just far enough to free his raging hard-on, she gasped, when she saw what would very soon be inside her. Again, none of her previous lovers could compare to what David Rossi was offering.

Seeing her wide-eyed reaction, he leaned over her and brushed his lips against her cheek, whispering gently in her ear,

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

He pulled her towards the edge of the couch and grasped his penis, stroking it over her hot pussy and nudging her entrance, eliciting another loud moan from the depths of her throat.

Feeling her wet heat against him almost made him lose his mind and let himself go to plunge deeply into her, but he managed to hold back just long enough to fumble a condom out of his wallet.

Rolling it onto himself, he asked her rawly, 

"Is that what you want? You want to feel my hard cock inside you?"

Nodding eagerly, Penelope couldn't wait for him to fill her up, slipping even further towards him, willing him to get started.

"One last chance to back out," he said against her ear as he bent over her, bringing his cock into position.

"No", she replied determined. "Please!"

Not being able to hold back anymore, Rossi entered her in one deep stroke, causing them both to groan out loudly. Stilling to let her get used to his size, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper.

"Please!" She begged harshly. "Fuck me!"

Chuckling a bit at her rough words he would never have expected to hear from her mouth, he began to set a steady pace, wondering if anything had ever felt this good. She was tight and hot, and begged and pleaded as if she hadn't had sex in a long time, despite the fact that he had just made her come only minutes before.

Their play was raw and passionate, and it didn't take too long until Penelope's loud moans turned into even louder groans and Rossi's harshly uttered "That's so fucking good!" faded into incoherent exclamations. As soon as his hand had found her clit again, she came with a high-pitched scream, bringing him over the edge with her.

Her inner muscles gripped his entire length, milking every last drop of his essence from him.

Pumping into her until he was totally spent, he let his head fall onto her chest, panting heavily into her blouse. Once his heartbeat had reached a normal level again, he got up, quickly disposing of the condom and pulling his pants back up again.

When he was decent again, he turned back to her, seeing that she hadn’t moved yet. She was still lying there with her legs spread, still open and bare to him and the sudden wave of affection he felt for her almost brought him to his knees.

How he was ever going to get her out of his system, he didn't know.

And he wasn't even sure if he actually wanted to. He didn’t want to let her go for the moment, instead feeling the urge to just gather her in his arms and hold her.

Sitting down next to her again, he pulled her into his lap and close to his chest, only tightening his embrace when she looked at him with obvious surprise in her eyes. That grew even bigger when he softly stroked a finger down her cheek.

Now that she could think clearly again, her mind wandered back to her earlier thought of what would happen afterwards. If she was honest, she expected him to dismiss her right after their heated session, with a request to forget that this had ever happened, rather than wrapping her in his strong arms.

Right then and there in his tight embrace, she wasn't so sure anymore if what she felt for him had always been just about physical attraction.

Oh, just for the sexual satisfaction alone she wanted to repeat this over and over again, but sitting there with her head on his chest, his heartbeat loud and steady under her ear, she wondered if there was ever a chance for her to be more than just colleagues or occasional fuck buddies with him.

She got her answer when he tenderly cupped her cheek to get her to look at him.

Bending his head, he captured her lips with his and kissed her for the first time, gently and with more affection she thought possible. That was when she knew there was be a chance, even if it was just a small one, that he felt the same.

"So, where does this leave us?" She asked softly after a few moments of enjoying his warm and soft lips.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, brushing another tender kiss to her temple. "All I know is that the next time I'll find you in my office, I want your blouse gone as well."

He grinned widely and they both knew that he had not been kidding when he was talking about a next time.

Everything else would be worked out with time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed!  
> Look out for the other two stories in this series, titled "Late Night At The Office" and "Why Did I Get Married?", which will be posted in their revised versions within the next few days.  
> \-----------
> 
> NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER’S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
> Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on Fanfiction.net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on ff.net, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.


End file.
